midnight eyes
by yoiteluver135
Summary: everyone abandoned her she doesn't get close to anyone because of her fear of losing them when she meets the owner of those midnight eyes what will happen to her...first chap suks srry othr chaps r bttr promise
1. Chapter 1

**135:thnks for all the pointers ^^ well hopeflly this chapter is bttr.**

I was dreaming a peaceful dream. I was with my family, my real family. I was happy, and then I heard my alarm go off. I groaned as my dream disappeared and had to face reality. I could hear my "parents" fighting downstairs again. Why don't they just get a divorce already?I got ready for school. I pulled my black long sleeve shirt on with writing that said _I hate Mondays. _I got my dark, gray skinny jeans and my plain black Converse. I started to walk to school and I could hear them tease me about my pink hair. Did these people have nothing else to talk about?I arrived late once again and interrupted the teacher's talking. He looked at me and then signaled me to take a seat.

He continued where he left off,"Class this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto would you like to say anything?"

"No."he said. The teacher showed him his seat, which was next to mine. We looked at each other for a mere second, but it felt like forever to me. I felt as if we have known each other for a long time.

**135:k thts the end so tell me how it it bttr?I also fixed ths chap well the mistakes but the nxt chaps r bttr just ignore first two thnks nd review plz:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**135:thnks for all the pointers ^^ well hopeflly this chapter is bttr.**

I was dreaming a peaceful dream. I was with my family, my real family. I was happy, and then I heard my alarm go off. I groaned as my dream disappeared and had to face reality. I could hear my "parents" fighting downstairs again. Why don't they just get a divorce already?I got ready for school. I pulled my black long sleeve shirt on with writing that said _I hate Mondays. I_ got my dark, gray skinny jeans and my plain black Converse. I started to walk to school and I could hear them tease me about my pink hair. Did these people have nothing else to talk about?I arrived late once again and interrupted the teacher's talking. He looked at me and then signaled me to take a seat.

He continued where he left off,"Class this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto would you like to say anything?"

"No."he said. The teacher showed him his seat, which was next to mine. We looked at each other for a mere second, but it felt like forever to me. I felt as if we have known each other for a long time.

**135:k thts the end so tell me how it it bttr? OK I also fix ths chap hopflly it bttr but the nxt chaps r bttr than ths so yea plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**135:okay so here is the new chapter oh and did I forget to mention its rated T for wearing and perverts but there is only swearing here ^^**

The day went on as usual, except that I kept thinking about him. About Ikuto. I don't even know him, yet just the thought of him and my heart races. School was almost over and it was Friday, which meant a weekend of hell. I arrived tardy to my sixth period, because some girls thought it would be fun to beat me up. They left me some bruises here and there, but nothing worse than what my "mom" does. It seemed like the teacher also wanted to have fun with me.

"Ah, Miss Hinamori, you decided to show up?" he said with sarcasm spilling all over. It took every ounce of restraint from swearing until I was hoarse; I mean I'm already having a bad day.

"Why yes I did. I thought it would be fun to see my most beloved teacher." I said equally returning that sarcastic smile. I was going to take a seat but the teacher continued. Does he not know when to stop.

"I don't even understand how you got in this class; you're obviously not supposed to be here. I wonder what you did with your previous teacher." he scoffed. That was it, he pushed the limit!

"Fuck you and everyone else1 Who do you think you fucking are?" I was going to continue, but a new voice entered our conversation.

"Teacher, is this how you treat your students? Maybe I should tell my father, your boss, about how bad this school is." I turned around to see who it was; it was Ikuto. Why did he help me out? He barely knows me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't handle those whispers, giggles, and stares. It was just like back then. I stormed out, with tears on the verge of spilling. I went to a spot only I know about; the rooftop. I heard steps behind me , it belonged to Ikuto. He just keeps showing up doesn't he?"hey, are you alright? That teacher was was a bitch to you." he looked concerned and sat next to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm fine, I'm use to the rumors." I halfheartedly chuckled. He stood up and faced me.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on; just ask me. I'll be there for you." he had a serious face and I knew he meant it, but I just can't trust anyone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take that offer." I just kept remembering how they all left me. I can't bear to lose someone else.

"If you change your kind, I'll be here at midnight. Please come, you can trust me." worry was written all over his face.

**135:OK so did u like it luv it hate it?well until next time see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**135:OK heres the new awaited chapter**

The rest of the day I contemplated over going or not. I arrived home and found a note:

_I'll be out this whole weekend with your father. There's bread in the pantry and peanut butter jelly in the fridge. Help yourself. Clean the house or else._

I sighed; well at least I don't have hell, right? I cleaned the house which took most of time. It was barely seven and I was already done with everything. I usually never have time for myself. I'm either in detention or trying to cover up new wounds. During times like these I like to think. To think about life, about death. I try to remember what friends are or what they do. Trust, I think about that word now. What is trust? After I think about all this Ikuto comes into my mind. I curl up into a ball and start to think of him. I check the time it's eight-thirty now. I decided to go get a snack, so I went downstairs. I was on my third step when I tripped. I tumbled down and crashed into a nearby table. Almost immediately a vase came down on me and broke. I examined the vase and grunted. It was my "mom's" favorite vase.

I cleaned up the mess, and cuts I got. I made my snack and went back up to my room; care in every step I took. It's almost ten and it's about time I go to sleep. I plopped down on my bed and Ikuto's words came into my mind. There was just something about him that made me feel warm. I began to wonder if I should go or not. I couldn't decide, so I flipped a coin. It landed on tails which m,meant I shouldn't go. I began to give myself reasons why this is the right choice. I mean I don't know him. What if he's some kind of pervert that will rape me? I shut my eyes and began to drift away. I dreamt about the broken vase, except this time it was crying. Then I started to hear a tapping noise and it grew louder until I awoke. I checked my clock it was five minutes after twelve. I heard the tapping again and then my name.

"Amu. Amu!" a voice said. I looked out my window, there was Ikuto hanging upside down from my roof. I gasped and took a few steps back. I began to think that he really was a stalker. He spoke again,"Can you please open up? My hands are getting tired?" I opened the window, but stayed my distance.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you find me?"he smirked as if I told a joke. Maybe he is a pervert.

"I'm the principal's son. I sneaked into my father's office and got your information. Amu Hinamori age sixteen, birthday September twenty-four, and of course your address. I had a feeling you weren't going to show up."he saddened at this but then saw I was still shocked and continued,"Hey, I'm sorry if you want me to leave-"

"Why do you do this? You say things like you can trust me, but then you show up at my house. How can I make sure those words are true? How do I know if you just want to hurt me or not?"his face turned serious and stared out the window.

"I don't know. I don't know why I do this. When we met this morning I felt as if I looked in a mirror. The pain in your eyes resembled mine. I may not look like it, but I've been through a lot."his face looked so cold and full of pain. I don't know why I did, but I walked towards him and hugged him.

"Hey, I felt the same way. How about we clear each others pain?"he smirked deviously.

"Can I sleep here?"I blushed bright red.

"What! Hell no!Go home!"he saddened and murmured something I wasn't suppose to hear bu did.

"That place can't be called home."I knew I shouldn't but I did.

'Fine, you can stay, but you sleep on the floor and stay there!"he chuckled and I went back into my bed. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, but I'm to sleepy to care. I had sweet dreams and all about Ikuto.

**135:so did you like it?review and tell me **


	5. Chapter 5

**135:OK so here the new chap hope y'all enjoy it nd I fix me first two chaps so if u wanna check that out then yea alright enough talking on with the story**

I slowly started to wake up and my body felt like stone. Great, I just had to trip and break that vase didn't I? After a few minutes, I forced myself to move. I saw Ikuto on the floor, exactly like I left him. I stared at his face. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping he also looks-

"Pervert."I froze and my train of thought stopped. It took a few seconds to try to get a word out.

"What are you talking about, baka. I'm not a pervert!"I didn't know he was awake, but I'm definitely not a pervert.

"Only perverts stare at people when they sleep."he chuckled softly and I blushed.

"I wasn't staring!I was just- just-"he cut me off.

"Just being a pervert. I should be more careful in which house I crash at. I might just get raped by you."he smirked. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not a pervert, you pervert."I left to go to the bathroom to shower. I examined my body to see how bad the trip was. It left some new bruises here and there, oh the joy, but the cuts weren't deep. I took a shower and felt relaxed. I wrapped the towel around me, and went to go get some clothes.

"Yo."I slowly turned to see Ikuto lying on my bed. Crap! I forgot he was here and I'm only in a towel.

"Turn the other way."he chuckled, but did as told. I got my clothes and went to the bathroom. Once I was changed I opened the door and Ikuto was gone. I went downstairs, and sure enough he was there.

"Are you ready?"he asked me.

"Ready for what?"

"Our date, pervert."

"Da-Da-Date?"what the hell?What is he talking about? I heard him chuckle and then he dragged me to the couch.

"I'm kidding, but we are going to hang out today."

"I don't want to."

"Why Amu?"

"Because...Just because alright?"I got up and left to my room. After like a minute there was knocking.

"Hey, Amu, can I come in?"I debated whether to let him in or not. He just opened the door while I was thinking."You said you couldn't trust anyone right?"I nodded,"But that's not true. If you truly didn't trust me, you wouldn't have let me sleep here. You can trust me, I will never hurt you."I decided he was right, maybe I can trust him.

"I don't like going outside. After my 'mom' told a lie, the only thing I get from people are stares and rejection. She told them I have a mental problem that was caused by family's death which I was the cause for. It isn't true, but who would they believe? I don't even know why I trust you."tears formed in my eyes, but I hid my face so he wouldn't see.

"You can trust me and I'll help you. How about I show you place only I know of later on today?"I turned to him and nodded. Maybe this is my chance to learn how to trust again.

**135:OK so did y'all like it?I don't think it was good but I want your opinion so please review and tell me how it is**


	6. Chapter 6

**135:hope ya'll like this chapter**

Ikuto had me in a close hug and we stayed like that for a long time. Maybe this is what we both need. I think we need each other. I feel happy next to him, and I'm sure he does to. I think I should get to know about him as well.

"Hey, Ikuto, can you tell me about you?"he tensed up a little, but then relaxed.

"Awww, does my Amu want to know me better?"I blushed bright red, but shook my head.

"I'm serious, Ikuto. How can I trust you if you don't trust me?"he eyed me for a while, but gave in.

"When I was young, my father left. He left my mom, sister, and me. My mom then remarried. I thought the guy seemed nice, until he started hitting me. He got a whip and would whip me whenever he thought I did something wrong. The first time he hit me was for spilt milk."he chuckled a chuckle full of haterd and anger. I saw the hate in his eyes. I also saw something else though; I saw pain.

"Ikuto."that was all I could say. I hugged him even tighter, and he continued.

"He said to keep quiet or else he would kick us out to the streets. My mom was ill and I was young so we couldn't get a job. I had to deal with it. It then became a hobby of his to beat me whenever I did anythhing wrong. I became older though, so he had to change his hobby. Now, if I don't listen to his orders he gets these really strong guys to beat me up. I don't have to worry now though, because now I have you."he bit my ear and I blushed bright red, red as a tomoato even.

"Pervert!"he chuckled and I saddened at knowing all he went through.

"Don't worry or be sad about. When we are together let's only have happy moments." he smiled and hugged even tighter. His phone went off. He looked at the number and stepped outside. After a minute or two he came back. He had a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright?"he didn't answer my question.

"I'll be bacl later." with that he was gone. I was alone again. My stomach staretd growling and I know I needed fuel. I made myself some eggs and toast with a glass of milk. I kept wondering what made his face so serious. I jumped up at the sound of my own phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to be there in about an hour. The house better be clean."yes you guessed it alright, it was my "mom".

"Yes,mom."she doesn't deserve to be called that. No one as evil as her should be called that.

"Goodbye."she hung up on me. I started to clean up the little mess there was. It took me about thirty minutes. I went up to my room and locked the door. I stared at my ceiling. I know something bad had happened since she came earlier than expected. I prepared myself for the worst hell possible. I didn't notice they had a come until I heard the door slam. After a few seconds noises were heard. The noises were from things being thrown. I soon heard my name.

"AMU!Come down here!" I braced my self for whatever is going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

135: Sorry for not uploading. Hopefully this makes up for it!

Chapter 6

I reached the last step at the stairs to see the living room a paradise of broken glass. My "mom" had thrown every vase, table, chair and any other item on the floor. She looked at me with rage in her eyes. She walked towards me and yanked my hair and shouted in my ear.

"You stupid slut! This is all your fault!" I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She threw me onto the floor and moved my hand to shield my face. My hands got some cuts but I was fine for all the glass that was there. She began to kick my stomach. My stomach being so tender and rarely touched hurt like hell. She also began to bash my head against the floor. I was hurt, hurt everywhere. I cannot last any longer, my achy body giving up on me. I start to lose sight and fall asleep. I only muttered a few words before I completely gave up.

"I-Ikuto." My final words before I completely knocked out. My eyes slowly open as I awaken. The time on my clock reads eleven fifty-five. After a few seconds I realized I was in my room. I sat up on my bed and my body reacted. I felt numb, the pain so intense. This can't go any further; this is the farthest it has ever gone. Run away, that is what I am to do. I pack a bag of clothes and some money I had laying around. It may not be much, but it may become necessary. I dropped my bag down my window and found my own way down. I began to run, but with no sense of direction I ran towards the school. Music soon began to fill my ears, a violin was the instrument used. My body followed its sweet, melodic sound, which lead up to the roof. I saw the source of the beautiful sound; it was Ikuto.

"Stalker." When did he see me? His back was to me, yet he knew it was me.

"Your music is so beautiful." He raised his eyebrow as he put his violin down. He slowly walked towards me with a pained look on his face.

"Who did this?" his voice was breaking. I realized I did not cover up my wounds and I probably looked like shit.

"It's nothing really." I looked away from him, "No one cares anyway." With this he placed his hand on my cheek and gently kissed my lips. My face flushed as bright as it could.

"Don't say things like that. I care about you." I looked into his eyes, those beautiful midnight eyes that show me nothing but comfort. I hugged him closely despite my urge to cry.

"Pervert. Don't you ever do that again." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I now know what I needed to know. I slowly but certainly felt safe in his arms.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I didn't want him to know. I don't want my safe place to go.

"I fell down the stairs. I hit my self really hard." I laughed to make it sound as if it were just the fault of my clumsiness.

"The why are there cuts? Don't lie to me my little strawberry. You don't want to be a bad girl do you?" he leaned in closer with a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"I smashed my mirror. I-I" I could not go any further. The tears I was holding back flooded out of my eyes, "I'm running away. My "mom", wait, no she isn't even that. That bitch abuses me and I can't go on. I know you're probably thinking 'Who cares', but-but" he cut me off.

"I'll runaway with you." Those words left me speechless. The cold look on his face which meant he was serious, which made me shiver. My mind drew a blank. What will I do?


	8. Chapter 8

**135:this chap is kinda long yay?Hope y'all enjoy!**

I have to hide my emotions. I am naive to cry and tell him how I feel. I laugh it off with a chuckle.

"Don't you think I'm a great actress? I got you real good didn't I?"I laughed and made it convincing as much as I possibly could. He was about to say something but his phone went off. He answered it.

"Hello?"I could not hear the other line conversation,"I'll be there as soon as I can."I could only make out one word from the other line; it was punishment,"I understand. I'll be there."his voice was dead cold.

"What's wrong Ikuto?"I was worried.

"Is my little strawberry nosy? I guess I'm going to have to punish you like the bad girl you are."his famous smirk on his face.

"You hentai! I just asked a simple question!"my face bright red, I could feel it. He closed the gap between us and held me in a close hug.

"Wait for me in the park near the swings. I'll be there as soon as I can. Will you wait?"I broke out of his grip.

"Why should I wait for a pervert like you?"His smirk back onto his face.

"Awww. Amu-koi you know you like it when I tease you."he chuckled and once again closed the gap between us,"I'm going to tell you something important."he whispered in my ear.

"What is it?"I was overwhelmed with curiosity.

"You are flat chested."he chuckled louder and moved away before I could take a swing at him.

"You stupid pervert! And here I thought it was actually something important."

"It's ok Amu-koi I don't care if you're flat. I'll be back to punish you later. Bye Amu-koi."he left me there embarrassed with a flushed face. I stayed on the rooftop just to watch the beauty of the night sky. After a few minutes, I left to the nearby park. I did as told and waited on the swings.

"I should have brought a bigger jacket.' I spoke to no one. The wind was blowing hard. I began to see something in the bush moving about, but I just passed it off as the wind. I heard a voice after.

"Wow! Ikuto sure knows how to pick 'em."I turn around to see two men. They look very muscular and dangerous. The one who spoke was very tall and had jet black hair.

"I'm sure we can have fun with her." the other male spoke. He was also tall. His hair is a dirty blond and his hair needs to be combed. He looked dirty in general. They stepped closer to me. I reacted without even knowing what I was doing. I ran as as hell. Realization hits me, they know Ikuto. My memory recalls about his punishment. Are these the guys? All I can do now is run. I tripped, but I was not going to let myself be caught. I threw at them as they advanced. It slowed them done enough to let me get up.

"If you keep running Ikuto will get hurt!" I slowed down and finally halted. The man with the jet black hair spoke again,"That's a good girl. Nothing will happen if you listen to my instructions." he stroked my face. I spat in his eye.

"Don't touch me you BASTARD!" I shouldn't have done or said that. I got punched right in my face for that. This is worse than what that bitch use to do.

"Let's go. We will see what the boss does with her." they blindfolded me and tied me up. They threw me in the back of their van.

"It's too bad we don't have time to spare it would have been fun."the man with blond hair said. I cried, my tears soaking my blindfold. After the vigorous trip of bumps and fast turns, the ride was over.

"What took you so long?"this voice I recognized. The principal's?

"Sorry, boss. This girl gave us quite a battle."the men answered in unison.

"It's fine. Tie her up to this chair and bring Ikuto out."shock all over my body. Ikuto is here? They tied me to the chair and took off my blindfold. After a while they brought Ikuto.

"Amu! Amu! Are you okay! What are you doing here!"before I could speak principal Hoshina spoke,

"Silence Ikuto! It seems my punishment was not enough. I had to find a new method, and your little girlfriend here will do."he chuckled as if it were some fun game. Another man appeared and he began to disrobe me.

"NO!NO! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"I moved around as much as I could. The man then began to hit me.

"Enough!"Ikuto shouted, hate in his eyes. His father laughing so evil.

"Make a deal before anything more happens to poor Amu."Ikuto didn't even think.

"Let her go! I'll take whatever punishment, just leave her alone."his father now mad at this proposition.

"You wouldn't give your life for her."I was hurt as this movie unfolded.

"Don't hurt him1 Please stop this!"I was screaming this couldn't be happening. His father not liking either proposition made his own.

"I'll just hurt you both instead. Don't you dare go easy on Ikuto! You may enjoy yourself with her. She's a slut anyways.'he pointed to the men and then left. All I was worrying about was Ikuto. An hour has passed and the damage was done. The building now abandoned only with two humans on the verge of death waiting to be discovered.

**135:Just in case you don't know hentai means pervert. Tell me what you think plz. Until next time-sayonara.**


	9. Chapter 9

**135:hey here is the new chapter yay?**

My eyes slowly opened, from a nightmare. Around me I saw white and heard a beeping noise.

"Oh, you're awake?"I searched for the owner of the voice. A smiling lady looked at me.

"Where am I?"I tried to get up but my body ached.

"Sweetie, calm down. Someone happened to pass by the building you were at."she smiled at me as she gently pushed me down.

"Ikuto. Wh-Where's Ikuto?"her smile faltered for a moment and then returned.

"The boy you were with? You seem to be feeling disoriented just calm down."why was she stalling? Where is Ikuto?

"Is he okay? I need to see him."I got up, but she pushed me down.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."I began to go hysterical.

"I need to see him! Ikuto! Ikuto!"I was crying and the smiling lady was no longer smiling.

"I'll tell you if you calm down."I quieted immediately. I looked at her wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry."she smiled again, but no like before.

"The boy you were found with, he...he's in a very bad condition. He's sleeping now. When he was brought here, he had lost too much blood and was deeply wounded. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we don't believe he will survive."my heart stopped as I processed the last few words.

"S-Sur-Survive?"he will survive, won't he?

"I'll leave you alone for a while."the nurse left. I could not believe this. I had to see for myself. I got up with only my sheer will power. My body yearned to stop, but I will not listen.

"Do you know where the patient who was recently brought here is at? He has blue hair and-and"the directory lady felt pity for me. She tried her best to find hi with such little description.

"Try room 513, honey."I forced my legs to move as fast as they could. After an entirety of hauling myself I reached the room. Slowly the door opened and I peered in. I saw him, I saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto, can you hear me?"no response. I grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed. I held his hand and spoke even though I wouldn't get a response."Hey, I bet you're dreaming perverted stuff right now, huh/" I sighed and looked around. His room looked exactly like mine. He's hand gripped mine.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you my little strawberry."I almost jumped on him at the sound of his voice. My joy could not be described. I heard him grunt in pain and instantly let go.

"I'm sorry. They-They don't th-think"he cut me off.

"Don't worry about that Amu, I won't forget you."what is he talking about/ Shouldn't it be me forgetting him?

"Ikuto, you're being weird. What are you talking about?"he saddened and soon I was not seeing the hospital room. It was a grassy area, and no civilization anywhere in sight. The sky was clear and no cloud stained it. A child's laughter was heard, one I heard a very long time ago. A family of three appeared in front of me. I recognized them after a while. It was my family. My mom, my dad, and my little sister. I wasn't just happy, but confused.

"Amu, I'm so glad we are reunited."what is my mom talking about? Why does she say we're reunited?

"What do you mean mom?"she smiled cheerfully and hugged me.

"Amu, it means you're coming with us to heaven."

"I can't be. I'm not dead. I'm just dreaming. That's it."my sister,Ami, shook her head.

"No, you go to heaven."her little kid voice rang in my ears. I can't be dead. What about I kuto?

"Ikuto, did he-"my mother shook her head.

"It seems you're not ready . We will meet you soon after you settle things down. We have always been watching over you, Amu. We're sorry we could not take away the feeling of loneliness from you."they all hugged me goodbye and disappeared. Everything around me started to disappear. I could hear a voice.

"Isn't there anything I can do?was this Ikuto's voice? Was it all a dream?

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do nor you."they stayed quiet and my eyes opened. I saw people around me.

"Amu, I'm so glad you're okay. I got up and looked around, I guess I had a weird dream.

"Ikuto, you're alright?"he smiled.

"My little strawberry cares. Amu-koi lets be one."I blushed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ikuto?"he saddened.

"Amu-koi you shouldn't talk to me like that. Do I have to punish you again?"at this the doctors and nurses started laughing.

"We'll leave you two alone."with that they were gone.

"Ikuto, what were you talking about?"he stayed silent.

"Amu, you may not live to see tomorrow."this somehow did not surprise me.

"What's wrong with me?"he was shocked at how I reacted.

"Well, many of your organs won't be able to function for much longer."I shrugged it off.

"I came to say goodbye Ikuto. Until I don't wake up can you stay by my side?"he smiled at me even though he was confused.

"Anything for my little strawberry."he leaned in for a kiss. I guess my dream was partially reality. My face flushed and my heart rate sped up."I told you Amu-koi you like it when I tease you."

"Shut up you stupid hentai!"I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Who's the real pervert here? I mean who stares at people when they sleep?"daggers were now coming out of my eyes.

"That was a long time ago!"I pouted as if I were a little kid. I sighed.

'What's wrong Amu-koi? Are you sad that I haven't punished you yet?"I smacked him as hard as I could.

"No! You pervert! I just don't want to spend my day locked up in this room."he smirked and I knew he came up with an idea.

"How about we sneak out?"I thought about it.

"Sure why not?"he 'borrowed' some clothes from somewhere I do not know of. I was disguised and we fled, avoiding doctors and nurses who would recognize us.

"We're finally out! Where do you want to go Amu-koi?"I glared at him.

"Stop calling me that!"he smirked.

"We already went over this. You know you like it when I tease you like that. You're probably thinking 'What is Ikuto going to say to me now? I bet he is going to call me sexy or something.' I know that's what you're thinking."he chuckled and laughed.

"N-No I don't!"

"You're stuttering proves it Amu-koi."he said this in a lovely voice. He dragged me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"he stayed quiet and then smirked.

"It's somewhere special. Can you walk fine or do need my help?"he saw that I was stumbling and decided to carry me, bridal-style.

"Ikuto, I'm fine put me down!"he shook his head no.

"Just relax, but promise me if you fall asleep you'll wake up."he was worried that I would not make it.

"I promise I will."I smiled at him and slowly drifted away.

**135:so what did you think? We are now so close to the ending yay? Until next time sayonara**


	10. Chapter 10

**135:hey heres the new chap hope y'all enjoy**

**(cricket noise)**

**135: T.T**

I drifted away in his arms. I soon began to see myself in a very dark place. There was no light and no sign of any form of life. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to look, but no one was there. I faced the direction I began in and felt something tap my shoulder. Again, I looked but nothing was there. I was not frightened, but confused. Soon, a screen appeared in front of me. Light come from it and it resembled the screen from a theater. Scenes of my life began to play on this so called screen. The best moments were shown from the beginning of my life to were everything messed up. Many of my feelings began to revive as I watched my life. Cruel, that's what they all were to me. The scene where I first met Ikuto played. The screen stayed focused on his eyes longer than I thought. As I stared into his eyes the feeling of comfort and warmth returned. This is when I began to cry. I have realized that I did not want to leave this world yet. After this thought the screen began to play more scenes between me and Ikuto. The screen shut off and a vice began to speak.

"Hinamori, Amu. After watching your entire life what do you conclude? Do you wish to continue your life or end it?"this voice confused me.

"Does it matter what I choose? It's not going to make a difference."the voice stayed quiet.

"Ikuto has helped much, hasn't he?"I blushed. Who the fuck is this person/thing?

"What are you talking about? Who would like a pervert like him."the voice chuckled.

"I never asked. Amu, you soon will become closer to Ikuto."I was confused, but suddenly I started to come to. I was waking up.

"Is my little kitten awake?"I saw Ikuto's face above mine and almost had a heart attack.

"I-Ikuto! W-What are y-you doing near my face?"he chuckled as he kissed my bright red cheek.

"Amu-koi you kept saying my name while you slept.'shit! Did I really say his name? Ikuto noticed my fluster and burst out laughing." My little strawberry thinks about me even in her dreams."

"N-No, I don't!"he hugged me and smirked.

"If you keep lying I'm going to punish you. You'll wear a sexy maid outfit and have to say' Master, I belong only to you.'then we will have fun."he laughed as I got embarrassed.

"Shut up! S-Stupid pervert!"his laughter calmed down and I finally realized where I was."Hey, isn't this the top of the school?"he smiled.

'This place is where it began. Where my little strawberry and I first talked."I punched his arm.

'Stop saying weird things."we stayed silent and then he spoke.

"Amu, I love you. I'll make sure to prove it before you leave."I cried at this.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to die."he hugged me tighter and kissed my head. He got up.

"Lets go and see everything you want before today ends."I happily agreed and followed. We went to nearby places like the park and a few stores. He smirked as we passed by a certain store.

"Ikuto, don't you dare say anything."it was a sex store.

"Amu-koi don't you want to try the costumes?"I glared, if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Fuck no! I'm not doing anything like that,"he leaned close to me and whispered.

"That's no way to talk to your master."I blushed and walked forward. I began to cross a street and then heard a loud noise. It was a car trying to stop. I was frozen. I could not move. Someone pushed me out of the way. As soon as I got up from the impact I realized it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!"I rushed to him and realized he was not badly wounded but was losing blood.

"I'm fine Amu-koi."he tried to get up, but instead coughed up blood.

"You stupid idiot! Why did you save me I was going to die anyways!"at this he smiled and said.

"I couldn't deal with the pain of watching you die without doing anything myself."the paramedics soon came and took us back from where we escaped. After being locked up in my own room I finally heard news about Ikuto.

"I'm sorry to say this but Ikuto has passed away. The hit from the car wasn't bad. If he didn't get scratched by bit, he would have lived. He had lost much blood before the accident, but he could still survive. His last wish is to give the organs you need from him. He has donated them to you. If you agree we will start the operation as soon as possible."silent I stayed as I eyed the doctor for any sign that he may be joking. No sign was found.

"If it is his wish then I''ll do it."

**135:what a turn of events. Did you y'all think Amu was going to die? Tell me what you think until next time sayonara.**


End file.
